


Strike A Pose, Part One

by GunRoswall



Series: Strike A Pose Series [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Intro:<br/>A photo exhibit, some misunderstandings, artistic nude photographs and of course some loving too.</p><p>Additional characters:<br/>Sam (Samantha) McCloud, Photographer extraordinaire<br/>Monica Beighton, The assistant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting cold feet after all?

After the night spent together, Sharon had still not called Sam. It might have been due to the fact she was still at odds with sleeping with a stranger. Then again, Sharon could not recall ever been as sated as she had been after that night, it had been perfection. And that scared her too.

And now, three weeks had gone by and Sharon had been quite busy with her work. With several solved cases under her belt, she felt on top of the world. Yet her thoughts kept wandering back to the heated night spent with the stranger she met in the bar.

***

Sharon stepped into the Murder Room wondering what the commotion was, currently happening around Lieutenant Tao's desk. Stepping closer, she could see the reason. They were all staring into the screen, where a web page of a noted photographer was open. It was showing the advertisement for an upon coming exhibition. That of the photographer Samantha McCloud.

Sharon recognized her face immediately. Positively surprised to find out the identity of her one night stand, Sharon moved closer to the screen to have a look.

"Look at the bazoongas on that one" Provenza pointed out, "I thought models were more skinnier than that?"

Sharon rolled her eyes. Only Provenza would notice the breasts before anything else. Not that Sharon herself wasn't looking at the exact same place, but still!

"That's the photographer." Sharon said knowingly recognizing the full breasts and body which had been haunting her dreams for the past weeks. The others turned to look at her, "It says so in the caption." _'Lucky save Sharon'_ she thought, realizing her little faux pas.

"Yeah, that's her." Amy added knowingly. "Monica says the swimsuit models have a little more on the top though." Amy continued, "And Lieutenant," Amy turned towards Provenza, "Just FYI, she is gay."

"The good ones always are." Provenza added with some defeat in his voice.

"Who is Monica?" Sharon asked curiously.

"She's the assistant for the artist, Sam." Amy replied.

"Oh, and you are acquainted with her?" Sharon continued probing.

"Well, sort of. I met Monica at a get together." Amy was bending the truth a little. It had actually been a gay bar and they had kind of hooked up.

"So, you could get us invited to the exhibit then?" Tao asked.

"I could try." Amy told him.

"Good, then I am in." Tao looked at the others to see their interest.

"Excellent! I am in too!" Sharon said happily. This would be a great excuse for her to see Sam.

Andy looked at Sharon, then back to Amy. "We can all go, you know, together?" Andy looked at the others. He wanted to go if Sharon was going to go there.

"It's settled then!" Amy summed up.

She was hoping to actually be able to use her connection to get the team on to the invite list. After all, Sam McCloud was the new hip thing in town and there were a lot of public figures on 'the list' as Monica had referred to it during their pillow talk.


	2. At the photo exhibit

Luckily Monica was extremely infatuated with Amy and was ready to bend over backwards to get her latest 'object of affections' circle of friends into the event.

The four Major Crimes team members had arrived at the exhibit. After a brief chat with Monica who promised to introduce the team to the artist later on, they decided to each take their own routes through the exhibit. Tao went his way, while Amy hooked up with Monica. Andy was shadowing Sharon, even though she tried to make a quick getaway. Celebrities and other public figures were attending the opening of the exhibit as well, after all, Samantha McCloud was the latest house hold name in photography.

After some time, Monica finally managed to get the Major Crimes team an audience with Sam. Monica guided the team towards the artist. Sam was a vision. Standing tall, dressed in a revealing red dress, high heels adding the extra to the statuesque brunette. Sam had noticed Sharon earlier and she had kept on eye on the auburn beauty, wishing their paths would cross sooner or later.

Monica introduced each of them to Sam. Since Sharon had not indicated any familiarity with her, Sam had decided to go along with Sharon's choice and play it as if they had never met before. She was a little surprised but soon realized the reason why.

Sam had noted Andy clinging to Sharon at each turn and suspected there was more going on than just a friendly outing between co-workers. Sam wasn't too happy about the situation and felt like she had been played by Sharon. Then again, picking up strangers in bars sometimes caused regrets like this. Sam also had her rules and decided it was better to let go of any further thoughts where Sharon was concerned.

After the pleasantries had been exchanged, Tao had engaged Sam in a conversation of a technical nature. The others were not so interested in exposure, focal lengths or aperture, and moved a little farther to chat about other topics. Amy naturally finding herself side by side with Monica again. They seemed to be very friendly and cosy together, as Sharon had noticed. Sharon had also caught Andy staring at Sam's cleavage intently and decided to play with him a little. Paybacks and all that!

"You seem to be enjoying yourself!" Sharon commented sarcastically.

"What? I was just admiring her photogenic assets, that's all" Andy tried to get off the hook.

"I'm sure you were" Sharon replied annoyed.

But Sharon wasn't an innocent one either. Her thoughts and eyes wandering exactly to the same place Andy's were, probably even further. _'Who can blame him! I am as guilty as he is staring at her breasts. She is gorgeous and all I want to do is to rip her clothes off and fuck her until she screams my name!'_

***

Later in the evening, when some of the hassle had settled down, there was more room and privacy to walk around the vast showroom. Sharon had stopped by a particular photograph, named simply as '47'. It was a delicate nude, posing with her face in the shadow, but her breasts, stomach and long legs displayed in a dim light. Sharon thought there was something familiar in the picture but could not quite put her finger on what it was.

Sam had noticed Sharon taking a liking to the picture and decided to strike a conversation with her. After all, Sharon was a guest and Sam was nothing if not a good hostess.

Sharon had been staring at the picture, lost in thought, when she realized another person was standing beside her. Sam had appeared a few moments ago, but had let Sharon admire the image in peace.

"You like this picture?" Sam then asked when it seemed Sharon was not going to recover from where ever she was any time soon.

Sharon was startled. She realized she had been caught staring at the nude beauty and embarrassedly cleared her throat.

"Yes, it is actually very lovely." _'What the hell kind of comment was that? Come on Sharon, you can do better than that! After all, you are talking to the artist who pours her heart out into her work. And you really really like this one don't you!'_ Sharon's inner voice berated her.

"Thanks!" Sam smirked. "Lovely was were I was going for!" Sam was amused and knew she had disturbed Sharon and dragged her out from obviously some place very pleasant. She could clearly tell Sharon was smitten by the image and probably had been drooling over it for a while before Sam arrived and was now a little embarrassed and at a loss for words. But Sam was going to milk this one some more. She had to get her kicks from some place and pay backs are a bitch!

Sharon looked at Sam. She was mesmerized by the intent gray-blue stare. It took a few moments before Sharon was able to speak again.

"What I meant is, that it is a vision of beauty and caught my eye immediately." Sharon finally managed.

"I am glad you like it." Sam decided to forgo further leg-pulling and was content in hearing Sharon's praise. "So, did you find anything else of interest while browsing?" Sam asked, understanding the implication of the words only after they had escaped her lips.

As Sam had been afraid, Sharon caught right on the double entendre and contemplated a moment before answering, her eyes fixed on Sam's the whole time. Then taking a long lingering look over Sam's body she replied.

"Actually, yes." She said with coy smile on her lips.

Sam inhaled sharply. She had not expected this reaction. But she did not want to pursue that particular train of thought. Rather she decided to be on her best behaviour and fell into her business mode.

"Well, I am sure if there are several items you like, we can make a great deal for you." Sam made her sales pitch with a soft smile.

Sharon was a little disappointed the sexual innuendo was over, but being the detective she was, she could deduce where this was coming from. Sharon had deliberately not let on to anyone, that she already knew the artist. This was mainly for the benefit of Andy. Sharon was not prepared to answer any awkward questions which may have risen from him. She also wasn't too happy about how Andy acted around her, all clingy and needy at the same time.

"That is good to know." Sharon replied simply.

Sam offered to give Sharon a private tour and to open up the background of some of her works. If Sharon was interested of course. Sharon agreed and they made a small tour stopping at those photos Sharon particular liked.

When they had completed the brief tour and had stopped for a drink, Sam decided to be bolder and ask Sharon about the relationship with Andy.

"I noticed you lost your shadow" Sam stated trying to make a joke of it.

"Andy is," Sharon started not sure how to explain the situation, if she even knew herself what it was. "Sometimes he can be very protective and does not know when to back off." She added.

"Guess that is a desirable quality in a partner?" Sam replied.

Completely ignoring the word 'partner', knowing full well Sam had thought Andy and she were together, Sharon simply chose to reply: "It can be endearing, but it can also be a little suffocating."

"Well, guess the thought is what counts." Sam continued. Since there had been no denial of a relationship, Sam assumed the worst. At least where she was concerned.

Sharon wasn't sure how to get out of this conversation and tried to end it with a cryptic response: "It's complicated."

Sam nodded and agreeing it was time to finish the conversation as well, she responded sympathetically: "It usually is."

Sam then turned to look around and noticed Andy coming towards them. Sharon was none too happy about it. She wanted to spend more time with Sam, but guessed the time was up, at least for now.

Sam turned towards Sharon and said: "Well, I wish you a great evening!"

And without another word, she moved away from Sharon. Noticing another one of her guests waving at her, Sam walked to her and started a conversation with her.

Andy was standing next to Sharon, but his eyes remained fixated on Sam. It was no secret Andy liked a pair of nice looking knockers, but it seemed he had developed a crush on Sam's pair. Sharon was getting really annoyed and jealous. Not because Andy was staring at other women, but because he was staring at Sharon's woman. OK, so not her woman, not yet at least. She then deliberately moved right in front of Andy, restricting his view. Sharon was giving Andy her trade mark stare.

"I am going home now." No good night, no explanation other than. "I will grab a taxi."

And she was gone leaving a confused puppy dog eyed Lieutenant standing all by his lonesome looking like he just peed on the floor and was punished for it.


	3. Shopping for art

The very next day, Sharon returned to the gallery where the photo exhibition had been held the previous night. She picked up the items she wanted, including '47'. As promised, Sharon got a generous discount. The gallery promised a home delivery of the art work of course.

Sharon stepped out from the gallery happily, got into her car and drove back to the office.

***

Later the same day, Sam had dropped by the gallery to walk through the purchases which were placed after the exhibition, to make sure they had everything needed in stock. Much to Sam's surprise '47' had been the biggest seller. As Sam was checking through the names of the clients, she noticed one Sharon Raydor on the list. Sam could not help but smile.

What the general public, or Sharon Raydor, did not know, was the the photo in question actually was a self portrait of the artist herself.


	4. Looking for love or a hook up?

The following weekend after yet another exhausting few days of chasing suspects, Sharon ended up at the club again. She had asked Sam's assistant as to where to find Sam since after the last awkward conversation, she did not want to call her and ask directly either. It was not as Sharon was stalking the photographer, but she did not want to be rejected either, not before Sharon had a chance to explain herself.

Sharon wanted Sam, that much was sure. No one had been able to turn her heat on and push her buttons quite like Sam did. But Sharon had issues with Andy who had gotten into his head the two of them were in a relationship of sorts. Sharon had tried to gently lead Andy towards the truth, but for what ever reason, he was unable to take the hint.

Sharon had entered the bar and was scanning the room for any sign of Sam. Sharon's eyes quickly landed on the familiar figure. Sam was surrounded by a few women, who seemed to be asking for her autographs. Sharon moved closer and could hear the women giggling and noticed two of them flirting with Sam. Sharon was not pleased.

Sharon stepped closer and Sam noticed her immediately. It was difficult not to. Sharon had an effect on Sam, making Sam's skin tingle and her heart beat faster the minute Sharon entered Sam's radar.

"Sharon." Sam greeted her.

"Sam, ladies." Sharon was nothing if not polite despite the fact she felt like punching the women surrounding Sam."May I have a word with you, in private?" Sharon added, then giving the other women a stern look.

The other women just nodded and looked at Sam. Sam looked at the women and told them.

"Excuse us ladies for a minute." Taking Sharon by her arm and guiding her farther away for more privacy.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked casually. She was actually far from cool or casual, but she pulled it off, somehow.

"I would like to talk to you about what happened the other night." Sharon started.

She wasn't actually sure as to how to explain or what to explain. There really was nothing to explain. Part from her being a scaredy-cat and not calling Sam after their night together. Then she had let Sam think she and Andy were together.

"I am sorry I have been acting the way I have. I have no excuse." There, she said it. "Sam," Sharon was trying to argue her case, "I want you." She stated simply.

"Sharon, I am not going to sleep with you, if that is what you are after." Sam started, "What ever you may think of me, I have some guidelines I like to follow."

"What might those be?" Sharon asked her, frustrated on the way the conversation was going.

"Breaking up a relationship is not on my top to do list." Sam replied.

"You mean Andy and myself?" Sharon asked, knowing the answer too well.

"Yes, you and Andy." Sam's short response.

"It's not... we are not in a relationship." Sharon was clearly loosing this battle. She should have come clean earlier.

"Does Andy know?" Sam was sure he didn't.

Sharon was shaking her head in frustration.

Sam stepped closer to Sharon and moved her hand under Sharon's jaw, only gently touching her. She brushed Sharon's lips softly with one finger. She looked Sharon in the eyes and with soft low voice told her:

"Sharon, I like you very much. You are very exquisite and I would like nothing more than to be with you. But you have to sort out what you want and whom you want it with."

Sam removed her hand, turned around and walked out, leaving a confused and sad Sharon standing all by her lonesome.


	5. A lonesome week followed by another

Two weeks later, after several restless nights filled with reoccurring dreams of a certain artist, Sharon had perfected a routine of masturbating, being inspired by the photograph titled '47'. But even staring at the photograph, which she now suspected was that of Sam herself, was not the same as having the real thing warming her bed. She had reached this conclusion after careful examination and remembering the details of the perfect body she had spent the night with. She had an itch only Sam could scratch.

Sharon had learned through Amy, that Sam was on an assignment for a fortnight and was returning some time this evening. Sharon was sitting in her living room sipping whine when she decided to end her suffering and pay Sam a visit. Feeling cocky she dialed Sam's number.

"Sam McCloud, how may I be of service?" Sam was answering the phone in her pro-mode. She had not recognized the number and decided to be on the safe side in case a client was calling.

"Hi, it's Sharon. How are you?" Sharon asked trying to act casual.

"Well, I am settling back home." Sam responded not sure as to the reason of the call.

"Don't move! I'll be right there!"

All Sam could hear on the other end was a 'Click' and the call had ended. She looked at her phone in disbelief, not sure what to make of the call.

***

Some ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Sam went to answer. Sam had already changed into her night gown, meaning short hello kitty shorts and a tiny tiny top.

Sam opened the door. Sharon was standing there, dressed in a trench coat. Sam looked at her, both happy and confused at the same time, but wondering why the look.

"Has it started raining?" Sam asked.

Sharon did not respond. She entered Sam's flat and pushed her against the nearest wall. Holding Sam against the wall, Sharon kissed her, hard and passionately. Sam was about to protest, but Sharon deepened the kiss and starting roaming Sam's body with her hands. Sharon then broke off the kiss and her contact with Sam, leaving Sam standing panting and wide eyed.

Sharon stepped back and slowly opened the belt of her coat. Then opening the coat revealing what she was wearing underneath. A see-through black lacy bra and matching panties. Sharon removed the coat in a slow striptease.

Sam could not take her eyes off of Sharon. She was staring with her mouth open. Sharon was a vision in her undergarments and high heels. Sam could feel her juices flowing, pooling in her shorts. She was hooked. Rules and regulations be damned. All she wanted was Sharon.

Before Sam managed to move, Sharon grabbed her by her arm and dragged her off to the bedroom. Sharon was clearly in control and Sam could only follow her lead. Once in the bedroom, Sharon pushed Sam onto the bed and pounced on her, pinning Sam down, slowly and tortuously kissing her. Sharon was glad of the easy access she had and it wasn't too much of an effort to remove Sam's night wear. Sharon was finally getting her way and getting rid of several weeks worth of frustration.


	6. Business as usual

A few weeks had passed since the night Sharon had appeared at Sam's flat. After their night together, they had ended up spending the whole weekend in bed and finally having 'the talk', clearing the misunderstandings. After that, they had been spending more and more nights together and going out on dates too.

It seemed Sharon and Sam were now in some sort of established relationship. Andy seemed to be a little confused as to Sharon going out with Sam several nights a week and planning to spend weekends with her as well. But there wasn't much he could do about it, since Sharon was out of the door as soon as the working days were over.

Sharon was happy she finally had a normal relationship with someone she did not have to talk shop with. She and Sam were often going to exhibits, museums, concerts, even ballet and opera. There was also talk about some trips abroad. Sam had suggested Sharon could join her occasionally on her work trips and they could spend the free time together.

There was something else Sam had also proposed to Sharon, actually it wasn't a suggestion rather a request. Sam wanted Sharon to pose nude for her. Sharon had initially refused, even though Sam had told her the photos would only be for her personal use. Turnabouts and all that.

But the thought of posing nude had remained in her mind and she was thinking of actually agreeing to do it, at some point.


	7. Encounters in the office

Sam was back from her short work trip and decided to surprise Sharon. Luckily the trip had ended a little sooner and she was back two days earlier. Sam knew Sharon was busy working on a case and that she would find her in her office.

***

Sam entered the Murder Room, no one in sight, she then continued to the Captain's office. The blinds were folded. Carrying a picnic basket, dressed in a short skirt for an obvious purpose, she hoped to coax the busy Captain for a break.

Sharon was on the phone with her back turned to the door and standing in front of her desk. Clearly arguing about some lost evidence with someone.

Sam entered the room quietly and closed the door behind her. Moving close to the Captain, standing only inches away from her, she put the basket on the desk. Sharon noticed it and quickly looked over her shoulder. She was happy to see Sam, but she was also very busy trying to solve the case. Covering the received with her hand whispering.

"Hi!" Sharon said smiling.

"Hello!" Sam replied.

"I am busy" Sharon continued.

"I can see that" Sam replied softly.

Sharon turned her concentration back to the call, clearly she was pissed off at who ever was on the other end of the line.

Sam had been prepared for her lover to be too busy for any kind of formal break. Even though they had not seen each other for several days, Sharon was in full professional mode and seemed to want to continue to be that way. Therefore Sam was moving to plan B.

Sam moved even closer to Sharon, boxing her in between the desk and Sam's body. She pressed herself against Sharon, her own breasts pushing against Sharon's back. Sam then snaked her arms around Sharon's torso and made her way to Sharon's breasts. Brushing them ever so lightly with her palms at first, she heard a gasp coming out of Sharon. Sharon was still on the call but had not been listening to the person on the other end.

"Could you repeat that Captain?" The voice on the other end told her.

"Sorry, it was nothing, please go on." Sharon replied and turned back once more with a warning look.

But Sam didn't flinch. She was here to see her lover after a break and also to relieve the Captain's stress, and no look was going to make her stop what she had planned to do.

Being taller than Sharon, Sam had an advantage point standing behind her. Her face inches away from Sharon's neck, she moved closer and inhaled her scent. Sharon had chosen a light perfume for the day. Holding one hand on Sharon's waist, the other free, she gently brushed off Sharon's hair gaining access to the soft skin on her neck. She caressed the curvy line, then with her lips placed feathery kisses along the pulse points.

Sam moved her both hands back to the front, gently massaging Sharon's belly through the thin material of her shirt. Sam started unbuttoning the shirt and let it hang open when done. She moved her hands over the bra clad breasts. Making contact with both at the same time, this time more intently.

Sharon gasped louder. Sharon was getting majorly distracted and was unable to make a clear comment.

"Listen, something has come up, I need to call you back!" And she hung up without much of an apology or good bye.

Sam was smiling against Sharon's skin. Kissing her way further to Sharon's jaw line, making her turn her head. Sam had gotten Sharon's full attention now.

"Sam, honey, as much as it pleases me to see you earlier than excepted, I am in the middle of something and I don't have time..." Sharon started but was interrupted by Sam's kiss. The kiss was soft but demanding.

"Yeah, I know you told me." Sam responded between kisses, with no intention of stopping what she was doing.

Sam's hands were busy on Sharon's breasts. She opened the hook on Sharon's bra, releasing the hardened captives from their jail. She grabbed them into her hands. Squeezing and massaging at first, then with skillful fingers kneading the erect peaks.

"Oh God!" was the only thing Sharon could utter.

It had been a hell of a day, with no time to eat. Sharon was tense and non too happy about the whole situation.

Sam knew time was short and she had to speed up things. She also knew Sharon's sense of duty would soon take over and her plans would fly out the window.

Sam continued to caress Sharon's breast but manoeuvred the other hand downward finding the hemline of Sharon's skirt. Pushing the fabric up in a swift move her hand found it's way inside Sharon's panties. Sam found the soft wet curls and couldn't help smiling. _'That was fast'_ she thought.

Sharon was torn. On the other hand she was hell bent on solving the case today, but the odds were against her. Evidence was lost and there was nothing she could do about it. Then there was Sam. She was helpless against Sam's skillful fingers and mouth playing her like a fine tuned instrument. Sharon knew anyone could burst into her office at any minute and it was in the middle of the day and in broad daylight no less. But then she felt Sam's finger working on her sex and her mind went blank.

Sharon leaned her head back onto Sam's shoulder, letting the digits play on her hot wet sex. At this point, Chief Pope could have walked in and Sharon did not care. Sharon felt a cold and hot tingling of her body on every nerve ending.

Sam felt Sharon to be close and ready to come soon enough. But she had something else in mind too and whispered in her lover's ear: "Sharon, I want you to lean forward." and then stopped her ministrations.

"Huh?" Sharon had been in a bliss and waiting for her release, but was rudely interrupted.

"Lean forward." Sam repeated.

Sharon was a bit frustrated but obeyed.

Once in position, Sam pushed Sharon's skirt even further up and removed her panties. Sharon was now bending over her desk with her derriere fully exposed to the cool air and for Sam's eyes to stare. Sam licked her lips, then bent over to kiss Sharon's soft skin. Her tongue darting to the crevice. She was holding onto Sharon's hips and felt her shiver. She kissed and licked all the way to Sharon's sex, tasting and savouring the nectar which was now dripping in abundance. Sam could have continued doing this all day, but time was of the essence.

Reluctantly removing her mouth, hearing Sharon whimper in objection again, she positioned herself.  
She hiked her own skirt up, revealing her plan. The purple fake phallus jutted up from between her legs. She coated it with Sharon's juices before moving in to position. Tickling Sharon's entrance with the appendix slowly, teasingly, not moving inside right away.

Sharon was surprised. This was not what she had been expecting at all.

"Tell me what you want?" Sam coaxed Sharon.

"Please, inside, now!" Sharon tried to make it sound like a command but it sounded more like a plead really.

Sam pushed the dildo inside, little by little, making sure Sharon was ready for her.

Sharon was holding on to her desk for dear life, when she felt Sam push inside of her.

Sam started moving her extension in and out of Sharon, moving faster and faster. Holding onto Sharon's hip for leverage Sam was working overtime ensuring her lovers release. Sharon was panting and whimpering and very close. Sam moved one hand around Sharon and landed on her clit. Flicking the hooded nubbin with her fingers and pushing the dildo deep inside of Sharon. Soon enough Sharon's body started to shake. Followed by a loud "Oh God!", Sam felt her lover coming, hard.

Sam extracted herself from Sharon and turned her around. Sam was holding her in an embrace, softly kissing and cooing her.

"That was a really nice surprise" Sharon complemented Sam after she had calmed down.

"I thought you needed a break." Sam was grinning.

"Thank you." Sharon responded and kissed Sam.

When they broke off, Sam straightened herself.

"Well, you have your case to resolve and I need to go." Sam said and noticed the discarded panties on the floor. She picked them up and balled them in her hand.

"What are you doing with my panties?" Sharon was curious.

"Well, I need something to sustain myself before you get home, don't I?" Sam grinned.

Kissing the Captain one final time goodbye, Sam left the office. She then turned back and quipped: "Enjoy your lunch!" pointing at the basket on the table! And with a smile on her face, she was off.


	8. All is well that ends well?

A few months later.

 

Sharon had fallen into a slumber when her phone vibrated indicating an incoming call. Recognizing the caller id as that of Lieutenant Provenza.

"Yes, what is it Lieutenant?"

Sharon was angry for being woken from a pleasant dream. Sam, who had been off on a photo shoot for two weeks, was supposed to arrive home today. Due to Sharon's hectic week, they had decided to postpone their meeting until the next day, when Sharon was supposed to have a day off.

"There has been a murder." Provenza started, not sure on how to break the news to his Captain.

"And? Can't you handle it? I'm supposed to have a day off tomorrow remember?" Sharon was getting annoyed at the Lieutenant.

"I think you want to be in on this one." Provenza stated cryptically.

"OK, text me the address." Sharon was alarmed. She rose up from the sofa she had dozed off on. Picked up her bag and keys and left.

***

Sharon arrived at the murder scene in record time. She scanned the area and then realized why Provenza had insisted on her coming to the scene. Sharon slowly walked to the police car where their suspect had been placed. Her heart started beating faster as she got closer. Feeling a lump in her throat.

As she reached the car, she opened the door and stepped inside into the back seat. She was sitting beside the suspect now. The suspect looked at her, but did not say a word. Sharon took a deep breath. She did not have the facts yet, but she wanted to hear the other side first.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Sharon asked.

"I tried to revive her, but she was already gone..." Sam started. She was in shock and had clearly been crying, "All that blood..." Sam could not say anything more.

"OK." Sharon was at loss of words. She could not believe Sam had been apprehended as the suspect, and in a murder no less. "Stay put. I will go and talk to the others." Sharon got out but turned back and added, "I will be back."

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


End file.
